Broody and Cheery
by B.P.Davis
Summary: They where best friends only to have their friendship turn into something more. BL oneshot. Can seem familiar.


_Hi, this is my first story or even a oneshot, I have helped with the story "From the Dark" which is a BN story. I hope you guys like it, and I really would appreciate reviews, even if it is to tell me how bad it sucked. _

_I usually suck at writing, and I was only on fanfiction to read and review, but whene I had to do a short story for school and I could come up with any good characters, I used Brooke and Lucas. I thought "what the heck, I should just try and post this, so I did._

_HUGE Brooke fan, always will be. I'm a huge Brucas and Brathan fan, bur Brucas seemed to fit better.. _

_I know this can seem familiar, but please don't shoot, its my first try;)_

_So I hope you guys enjoy.. I PLEASE I beg of you, PLEASE review.. I would be really grateful. It will give me a hint if I should try to do another one.__ Thanks to my mom:P for the beta;)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broody and Cheery

There she stood, as gorgeous as ever. Her hazel eyes shimmered in the sun, her smile more beautiful than he could remember, rosy cheeks and dimples a mile deep. She was the definition of pure beauty. Her chocolate hair fell perfectly over her bare shoulders in loose waves. Clad in only a skimpy bikini she ran around on the beach, she was always so free spirited, never cared what anyone thought of her. And she always had a smile on her face, hence her nickname "Cheery", courtesy by him. She had been his best friend for almost eleven year, but it was just lately he had seen her in a new light, as though maybe they were destined to be more than friends, as more as lovers. This scared him, what if she didn't feel the same way? It would without a doubt ruin their friendship, and he wasn't quite sure he could handle that. But maybe she did feel the same way. They had always been Brooke and Lucas, could he live without that? Was his new found feeling worth maybe loosing an eleven year friendship over?

She stopped running and looked up, in the feeling that someone was watching her. She saw him looking at her, almost examining her. She too noticed some changes about him, sure he had always been handsome, but lately there was something more. His blue eyes had more of a glow, maybe it was passion or love. She didn't quite know, but something had definitely changed about him. His body was more toned, and his hair had been bleached a little by the sun, and he had gotten quite a nice tan. She had been seeing him in a different way for quite a while now, they where fifteen and starting Tree Hill High in just a couple of months, and she knew she needed him by her side so she never sought the courage to tell him, afraid it might affect their friendship. She noticed he was in deep though about something. Brooding, which was why she had nicknamed him "Broody". They where Brooke and Lucas, Cheery and Broody, should she voice her new found feelings and risk loosing that. She didn't know.

She decided to go up and check up on him, maybe find out what he was brooding over.

"Why so broody, Lucas?" She smiled, and this seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Why so cheery, Brooke?", was his answer. She just smiled up at him and he smiled back, and both seemed to be thinking of something

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about" they both blurted out. Brooke looked at Lucas, a small smile gracing her lips "You go first" she said. Lucas smiled and found the courage to tell her.

"I know we have been friends for a long time, and I don't want to ruin that by saying this, but I just cant help it". She looked at him confused, and then he blurted it out, no warning, it just fell of his lips. "I'm in love with you, Brooke!"

She didn't respond, she just stared trying to figure out if she actually heard him right or if it was all just a dream. "Brooke, say something, please, anything?" his voice seemed to bring her out of her dace, but no words left her lips, but soon hers were on his in a searing, passionate kiss. No words were needed, but still she pulled away, only to say "I'm in love with you too!" And soon her lips found his again. They stay like that for a minute or two before she broke apart and ran off to the ocean.

"Lucas, come on, no fun in the water alone!" She screamed over to him with a smirk on her lips. He came down from the heavenly state that he was in and realised that she was standing at the shore, her feet just a little under water. He tried to catch her, but when he reached her she splashed him.

"Oh no you didn't" he said, and she only giggled. "Oh yes I did" and she winked at him. "You'll regret that, Brooke Davis!" And she only ran away from him. He took off after her and threw her over his shoulder only to later dump her in the water, and she shirked, and this turned in to an afternoon with them playing in the ocean.

They walked up to their towels and dried off, Brooke sat down. He followed suit and placed himself next to her. They looked into each others eyes, and he tuck a stray hair behind her ears. "God I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis!", he smiled at her. "And I love you, Lucas _Eugene _Scott!" And she emphasized his middle name, she hated it when he used hers, but he loved her middle name, he loved every think about her.

"So, does this mean that you're my girlfriend now?", he asked shyly. "You betcha boyfriend!" And he had never seen her smile so bright before.

It's four years later now, they just graduated High School and were soon heading off to college. God, they had been trough so much together. Small fights and big fights. Loss and pain. But still their love remained the same. "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds" she once told me, quoting Shakespeare, and he always found truth in those word, at least when it came to their love.

They broke up two years ago for like one week, they couldn't keep away from each other any longer than that. And it was only one big fight, biggest they'd ever had that did it. She was convinced that Peyton and him had some sort of a hidden relationship, and why you ask? Well she kind of saw them kissing, or that's what she thought she saw, what she really did see was Peyton kissing him. She missed the part where he showed Peyton off of him, and told her how much he loved Brooke, because she ran away before that part. After a week of apologizing and growling from both his and Peyton's side, did she accept it and everything was back to normal, or almost at least. Brooke never quite trusted Peyton again, but she said she would always trust him, which he thanked God for. He did not know what he would do without her, and hopefully he would never have to find out.

Now back at the spot at the beach where it all began, they sat together on a blanket, she was staring up at the sky when she asked him " We'll make it, right?" And he knew instantly what she is referring to, they where going off to separate colleges, she to FIT in New York and him to UNC here in their home state of North Carolina. "About that Brooke, you know I love you right, always will?" She looked at him confused "Yeah, I love you too. Where are you going with this?" And he could see that she was scared he was going to end things, but he's doing the exact opposite. "Well, Brooke Penelope Davis.." he said as he lifted himself to one of his knees and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, the one that once belonged do his grandmother. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" And he could already see the tears forming in her eyes, happy tears he hoped, and a big bright smile formed on her lips. "Of course I will!" She screamed out into the open, and he had never been happier, and from the smile on her face, neither had she. And he knew now, that no matter what, they would always be together, Broody and Cheery.


End file.
